


Badger-Hearted

by Leonawriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always tough, going to a new school, especially when it's a magical one. You make friends, you make enemies... and some things will end up the same regardless the universe they happen in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badger-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomuraBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/gifts).



> Inspired by some conversation with a friend over on Tumblr. That's where the Hogwarts houses for each of the main characters come from. And then, this plot bunny, which is currently just happy as it is.

Link's childhood was, comparatively, a normal one. Or so he thought of it, anyway. Despite not having parents, he was fine to live with his uncle and aunt, and if one day he showed signs of magic when he picked up, with a child's curiosity, an old family harp and began to play, then that was simply something that they adapted to. If nothing else, the music was nice to listen to, and Link was a natural at learning new things.

The letter, when it arrived, didn't come as much of a surprise. One good thing that came from home schooling the boy did happen to be that they didn't have to take him out of school - no public records to contend with, no classes of children who would be missed, even though it was a small village that they lived in.

The train itself was an amazing feat of technology and wizardry, the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on the front, with a small three-triangle mark in the middle of each of the carriages.

He spent most of the journey asleep, after having got changed in the first few minutes. His new pointed hat had, at some point, slid down his head and was now resting on top of his face, almost completely obscuring his vision, not that it mattered much when his eyes were closed. 

A few kids who were also starting their first year filed into the carriage right as he was drifting off, just before he was so far gone that he couldn't sign or grunt to say that it was all right for them to stay. He didn't really remember more than a couple of odd-sounding names. Saria. Milo. Others that he would later hear again in the sorting.

His first view of the great hall was one that almost had him turn back around and straight out of the doors again. It was big. Too big. Too many people. All in neat rows, like his da's vegetable patch.

A girl, someone he'd never seen before who had blonde hair and blue eyes just like him, tapped him on the shoulder and wished him good luck when it was his turn.

The Hat took a little while to decide. 

_Gryffindor, then? Hm, maybe not. Not rash enough. Definitely not Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw, with all that thirst for knowledge? Hm! But what about-_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The pretty blonde girl, who he'd later find would be sorted into Slytherin and whose name was Zelda, smiled and waved over at him from her place still in the line to be sorted.

When he faltered during dinner, not  _trying_ to win a contest in who could eat the most in their particular part of the tables but coming close to winning  _anyway_ , it was due to someone glaring daggers at him from another table.

He tried to ignore them. He hadn't even been here a day, after all. He _couldn't_ already have made enemies. 

But the fact remained that while he and Zelda soon became fast friends - something that started out with messages passed via owl over the dinner table (which would later evolve into charmed pieces of parchment) and later became study sessions at all hours, introductions to her circle of friends and explorations of the castle at any given time of day or night, regardless of curfew - the dark-skinned, red-headed third-year boy from Gryffindor never would stop treating Link as though he were about to start challenging him to a duel at the slightest provocation, in fact inciting that very sort of thing from time to time.

Surprisingly few people stood up to Ganondorf Dragmire. Link, though he was just a country boy from a small muggle village, wondered if it was the pureblood name that made people afraid, or the fact that it would mean standing up for a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin against a Gryffindor - the very opposite of what house politics dictated was the done thing.

Link didn't think much of what other people thought the 'done thing' was. But the next time he saw the Ganondorf boy or one of his friends making trouble, he wasn't about to just stand by and  _watch_.


End file.
